


Shut up

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Just something that was in my mind and I wrote at work.





	Shut up

Alicia had always thought of herself like a person with infinite patience, she had to be considering the kind of family she had grown up in, one can´t just lose their serenity when you have a depressed father, a neglectful mother and a drug addict brother, but she was slowly losing all sense of calm.

Al, Althea or whatever her name was, seems to have the power to make the younger Clark lose her cool, since day one the woman had done nothing but talk and ask questions no one wants to answer.

Example when they were all inside an old building somewhere in Texas, rain pouring outside, and as Strand and Luciana kept staring at the pair sitting close to the window, both with their guns and only one holding said weapon and her finger closer to the trigger, because she was keeping watch or maybe because the other won´t shut up, Althea did what she did best, she had spent  almost ten minutes making questions, one after the other holding her stupid camera, while Alicia kept mute with thoughts of punching the other woman running wild in her head.

“I just don´t get it, we made a deal, I took you to where I found the stupid flag and here I am following God knows what trail to possibly my dead and all I ask of you it’s your story, nothing more just a few words” the frustration clear and yes the other inhabitants of the room found it funny, heck Luciana had even smiled a little while watching the other two interact.

“I thought Morgan was difficult, but you” she said while pointing her finger to Alicia,  after leaving her camera aside “you are on another league, I swear that the last few days, the only times you had open your mouth it’s to mock me or to ordering me to do things and seriously I´m getting tired” she let  out in a huff.

Alicia moved her gaze from the window to Althea, then raised an eyebrow just to return her attention to the window.

Strand let out a laugh, Morgan hide a smile by looking down, Luciana was trying and failing to hold her laughter and John just shook his head while smiling, meanwhile Althea actually stomped her foot like a petulant child and Alicia once again wondered how this woman had made it this far.

“Look, Morgan told me a few things about himself, Strand and Luciana shared some insight about your group and their lives before this and John well I´m pretty sure that if I had giving him time I would had three hours’ worth of footage” Althea said, John nodded, he loved to talk, but it seems that not as much as Al.

“Just tell me something about you, anything, heck tell me something that is not you just questioning how is possible that I´m still alive”.

With that the younger woman stood up walked to Althea, took a deep breath moved her hand behind the other woman´s head to bring her to her height and before Althea could react she felt soft, a little chapped, lips against her own, her eyes widened for a second before she closed them.

After of what it felt like a pretty  short time for Althea´s liking, Alicia pulled away, smirked like she always did when she was talking with someone she found annoying, held the other woman´s stare and then said “shut up”.

After that she walked to the other side of the room informing Strand she would take a nap.

Althea on her part seemed to have a hard time to process what had just happened and stood there probably looking like a fish out of the water opening and closing  her mouth multiple times while her brain tried to form a coherent thought.

It wasn´t until she heard Morgan that she snapped out of her trance “If I had known that was the all  it took to make you stop, I  would had made John kiss you the day we met” he said making the other three laugh out loud.

Althea straightened and glared at him before walking towards where he was “Shut up” she said sitting next to him, while he and the others kept laughing.


End file.
